All Hallow's Ween: Resurrection
' ''All Hallow's Ween: Resurrection''' is the 83rd arc in ''Housepets!. Characters * Peanut * Grape * Maxwell * Dallas * Lester * Joey * Tiger * Marvin * Squeak * Sasha * Kevin * Karishad * Keene * Zach * Jessica * Itsuki Plot Peanut wakes Grape up from a nap to tell her, to his surprise that Halloween candy comes from the store. Although she knew that, he thought it came from a catalog. Maxwell, who was snuggling with Grape on the couch, pipes in and says Halloween candy actually comes from the Tooth Fairy to drive its business. Peanut thinks that makes more sense. Joey is hanging out with his friends Lester and Dallas. Lester debates about cosplay, and then tries to identify who Joey is cosplaying as, however he keeps getting it wrong. As it turns out, Joey was just wearing a gakuran (a generic Japanese high school uniform), which is worn by many anime characters. At the Arbelt household, Tiger has a stomach ache. Marvin suggests it's because he ate a bunch of fake wax lips, along with the wrappers they came in. Back at his dog house, not even Squeak recognizes what Joey is dressed up as. He reveals it to be Daigo Kazama of Rival Schools. He's depressed that nobody appreciates his cosplay for Halloween. Squeak reminds him that it's not an anime convention. At a costume shop, Sasha is looking at herself in something like a camouflage uniform. She begins to wonder if she and Kevin ended up swapping uniforms. Cut to Kevin wearing a bikini as part of his. Later, Karishad is carrying a costumed Joey to the Miltons' pool. Keene tells him he wanted the pool filled with the candy "Nerds", not "the whiny ones". Zach is lured into the forest at night, and is chased by Jessica wearing a mask and wielding a chainsaw in an attempt to get him to stop making prophecies, to which he says he's not the one responsible for it. During Halloween Night, Lester and Dallas knock on Itsuki's door dressed as Yaegers from "Attack on Titan". Itsuki ironically doesn't recognize who they are dressed as. Events *This is the first arc where we learn the name of the other one of Joey's creepy friends, Dallas. Trivia *This is the third Halloween-based arc, after Scaredy Cats and All Hallow's Ween. **This arc is a follow-up of All Hallow's Ween, which was aborted due to a medical emergency. *There are numerous references to anime throughout the arc, including most of Lester's guesses as to Joey's costume. **Joey is dressed up as Diago Kazuma of Rival Schools. **Dallas is originally dressed as Saskue Uchiha from Naruto. **Both Lester and Dallas dress up as Yaegars from Attack on Titan. **Lester's guesses are as follows. ***Soichiro Armia from Kare Kano. ***Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. ***Ryoma Echizen from Prince of Tennis. ***Takashi Kamiyama from Cromartie High School. ***Karsuma Ooji from School Rumble. ***Jotaro Kujo from Stardust Crusaders. Category:2014 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:Halloween